Petites confidences
by Taika Tarina
Summary: Emma et Regina ont bien plus en commun qu'Henry. Emma aime Regina et Regina aime Emma. Ce qu'elles préfèrent ? Tous les moments de la vie quotidienne qu'elles partagent.


**Hello les Oncers!**  
 **Comme vous avez été très nombreux à aimer mon OS SQ "Un amour éternel" et que certains ont réclamé une suite, eh bien: Tadam! Voici une suite! Nos protagonistes se retrouvent bien des années plus tard à Storybrooke.**  
 **Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu "un amour éternel" pour comprendre cet OS, mais je vous le conseille vivement afin de bien apprécier ce petit texte.**  
 **J'espère que vous allez aimer ces quelques lignes et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Petites confidences**

Être maire de Storybrooke relevait plus de la corvée que du plaisir. Sitôt rentrée chez elle, Regina se versa un verre de son alcool favori sous les yeux interrogateurs d'Emma.

\- C'est encore Granny, se plaignit la noiraude en prenant place dans son fauteuil dans le salon. Cette vieille bique refuse que nous remplacions les ampoules allogènes par des ampoules économiques car elle craint que la lumière ne soit trop faible. Mais de quoi a-t-elle peur ?

Emma était assise devant Regina et l'écoutait religieusement. Le silence qu'elle lui offrait était la meilleure forme de réconfort. Ainsi, la maitresse de maison ne sentait le poids d'aucun jugement et pouvait librement vider son sac.

\- Elle est convaincue que des voleurs vont venir saccager son commerce ou pire encore, ajouta-t-elle d'un geste théâtral digne du Ténébreux, qu'on lui vole la recette de son cheese burger !

C'était évidemment absurde. Personne ne ferait une chose pareille. Regina termina tranquillement son verre et laissa la nuit s'installer progressivement dans la pièce. Les meubles disparurent dans un camaïeu de gris aussi triste qu'une nuit d'hiver. Emma se rapprocha d'elle à pas de velours et Regina posa délicatement sa main sur elle. Comme elle aimait son contact ! Sa peau était si douce, si fraîche. Elle entama un long et lent va-et-vient de sa tête à ses reins. Emma ferma les yeux, appréciant chaque petit frisson.

\- Tu aimes ça ma belle, n'est-pas ?

Pour toute réponse, Emma émit un petit grognement de plaisir qui fit sourire Regina.

\- Si on montait dans la chambre ?

Lorsqu'elle vit Emma se lever d'un bon et courir en direction des escaliers, Regina comprit immédiatement que la réponse était positive. Le maire souriait. D'une certaine manière, Emma lui rappelait Graham. Ce dernier ne refusait jamais une nuit avec elle ! Et depuis qu'Emma vivait sous son toit, il ne s'était pas passé une seule nuit sans qu'elles ne la partage.

Regina se débarrassa de son tailleur gris qui épousait parfaitement les courbes de son corps sous le regard attentif d'Emma, déjà étalée sur le matelas. La noiraude dégrafa son soutien-gorge et enfila une nuisette noire en satin. La préférée d'Emma ! Était-ce à cause de sa douceur ou parce qu'elle remontait sous les bras de Regina dans son sommeil et lui laissait tout le loisir de l'observer à la lueur de la lune ?

Regina souleva la couette et s'installa confortablement. Avant d'éteindre la lumière, elle embrassa Emma et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Mais Emma n'avait pas envie de dormir ! Non, elle voulait jouer ! Aussi discrète qu'une ombre, elle se glissa sous le duvet et attaqua Regina qui émit un cri de surprise.

\- Emma !

Elle souleva la couverture et vit ses grands yeux malicieux la fixer. C'était clairement une invitation à partager un petit moment intime. Juste toutes les deux. Lorsqu'elle vit sa petite langue rose, plus aucun doute ne planait.

* * *

Le lendemain, Emma se rendit chez Mary Margaret pour fouiller dans les derniers cartons de son ancien appartement qu'elle n'avait pas encore ouverts. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi elle avait gardé certains de ses vêtements. Ils n'avaient aucune valeur sentimentale et certains étaient dans un piteux état. Elle trouva même un t-shirt à moitié déchiré. Elle le mit de côté et pensa que peut-être la maitresse d'école pourrait le recycler en patte à poussière.

Alors qu'elle avait la tête dans le dernier carton, la blonde se redressa d'un coup en voyant son amie.

\- Regina, mais que fais-tu là ? s'étonna-t-elle en remettant ses cheveux en place.

Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à la trouver ici au milieu de ses affaires en pagaille. Elle poussa ses habits de côté pour lui faire de la place. Intérieurement, elle avait un peu honte.

\- Tu te demandes ce que je cherche, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en remettant ce dont elle n'avait plus besoin dans les cartons. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Peut-être quelque chose de mon passé qui puisse m'aider… m'aider à prendre racine en comprenant qui je suis et d'où je viens. Mais tout ce qu'il y a ici me semble appartenir à une autre personne.

Après avoir tout remis en place, Emma repartit avec Regina en direction de la plus grande et belle maison de la ville. En chemin, Henry les rejoignirent. Il leur raconta passionnément ce qu'il avait fait à l'école. Avouant qu'elle avait faim, son fils lui dit d'aller se servir dans le frigo.

\- J'ai fait une tarte aux pommes avant de sortir, dit Regina en entrant dans la pièce lorsqu'elle vit la main d'Emma sur la poignée du frigo. Tu en veux un morceau ?

\- Et même deux ! J'ai une faim de loup.

Regina prit un couteau et mit deux tranches dans l'assiette d'Emma qui la remercia.

\- Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai trouvé chez Mary Margaret, dit-elle entre deux bouchées.

\- Des animaux qui faisaient sa vaisselle ?

Emma lui lança un regard de travers, plus amusé par son trait d'humour qu'autre chose.

\- J'ai retrouvé mon amie d'enfance, dit-elle avant de mettre sa main dans son sac. Je te présente Regina.

La noiraude fut très surprise de découvrir une girafe en plastique avec les taches à moitié effacées et les cornes rongées.

\- J'adorais la lécher sous la couette et la mordiller, avoua-t-elle.

\- Eh bien… tu étais précoce.

Regina se sentait troublée par cette révélation. Il y avait donc longtemps qu'Emma entrainait sa langue. Soudainement, une boule de poils sauta sur la table et renversa le rouleau de papier absorbant qui tomba dans la tarte.

\- Emma ! cria Regina.

La blonde s'étouffa avec une miette.

\- Descends de là, exigea la noiraude.

Le chat la regarda de ses grands yeux attendrissants et Regina n'eut pas le courage de la chasser. Bien au contraire. Elle prit la minette sur ses genoux et la caressa. Pratiquement instantanément, elle se mit à ronronner.

\- C'est quand même drôle de se dire que tu caresses une Emma et que moi je léchais une Regina, constata Emma.

\- Tu trouves ça drôle ? demanda Regina les sourcils froncés.

\- C'est peut-être un signe. Peut-être qu'un jour…

* * *

 _ **J'espère que vous avez aimé votre lecture et que vous avez été un peu surpris par la fin (sans doute pas autant que la révélation de la girafe dans "un amour éternel"). N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire. Je ne mange que ma tablette de chocolat.**_


End file.
